Underworld Lordship
The power to hold dominion in the underworld, the subterranean Afterlife. Variation of Afterlife Lordship. Not to be confused with Hell Lordship. Also Called * Chthonic Dominion/Lordship * Netherworld Dominion/Lordship * Underworld Dominion Capabilities The user has authority and duty in the Underworld, a place where the souls of the all recently departed go, an Afterlife or Realm of the Dead located below the realm of the living. Exact conditions of the dead vary depending of the pantheon, but every soul comes there and while some may be punished and others rewarded, for the most the Underworld is a place of waiting and either rest or boredom. User can command the dead, and have powers related to life, and death, souls in general as well as power to bind and restrict (dead are expected to stay there after all). Some may have duties and powers related to Death and bringing the souls where they belong. Since Underworld is below earth, many have powers related to earth and minerals, wealth, darkness, and possibly even vegetation (it grows from the earth after all). Applications * Afterlife Manipulation (Limited to Underworld) ** Afterlife Border ** Afterlife Marking ** Afterlife Prevention ** Afterlife Transport * Authority within the Underworld. * Binding * Communing * Death-Force Manipulation * Necromancy ** Death Sense ** Ectoplasm Manipulation ** Life-Force Absorption ** Mediumship ** Necrotic Empowerment ** Reanimation ** Resurrection ** Soul Manipulation ** Summoning (deceased souls and/or corpses) Variations * Afterlife Border * Afterlife Guardian * Cave Manipulation * Darkness Manipulation * Death-Force Manipulation ** Death Inducement * Earth Manipulation * Grim Reaper Physiology * Phantasm Manipulation * Soul Absorption * Spiritual Flame Manipulation * Subterranean Adaptation * Undead Manipulation * Underworld Beast Manipulation * Water Manipulation ** Blood Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Memory Manipulation etc. depending of what the rivers are made of. Associations * Afterlife Lordship ** Heaven Lordship ** Hell Lordship ** Limbo Lordship ** Purgatory Lordship * Land Lordship * Monetary Manipulation * Nether Manipulation * Plant Manipulation ** Plant Growth * Soullessness * Underworld Manipulation Known Users Gallery Baron_Samedi_.jpg|Baron Samedi (Vodou Mythology) is the Loa of the underworld. He protects his followers from returning as zombies after death. PapaLegba.png|Papa Legba (American Horror Story: Coven) is the ruler of the many Hells the coven encounters Hades Once Upon A Time.png|Hades (Once Upon a Time) was ruler of the Underworld, a limbo-like afterlife where those with unfinished business dwelled... King Arthur OUAT.png|...a title passed onto King Arthur. File:Lino-cristofaro-la-muerte.jpg|La Muerte (The Book of Life), Ruler of the Land of the Remembered. xibalba04.png|Xibalba (The Book of Life), Ruler of the Land of the Forgotten. File:Hades_disney_throne.jpg|Hades (Hercules), Lord of the Dead and Ruler of the Underworld Hades.png|Hades (Valkyrie Crusade) Tom Star vs. the Forces of Evil.png|Tom (Star vs. the Forces of Evil), Prince of the Underworld. Death Adventure Time.png|Death (Adventure Time), ruler of the Land of the Dead. Hunson Abadeer Adventure Time.png|Hunson Abadeer (Adventure Time), ruler of the Nightosphere. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Lordship Powers Category:Rare power